A Hunt Gone Grimm
by Meggin Lane
Summary: This one's inspired by a teasing Jared and Jensen got at a con where some fans implied their resemblance to the characters in the movie "Tangled". On case involving a witch the Winchester's have their usual run of bad luck.


A hunt gone Grimm

Don't own 'em, just love 'em, wished ta hell I worked for Kripke.

This one's inspired by a teasing Jared and Jensen got at a con where some fans implied their resemblance to the characters in the movie "Tangled".

On case involving a witch the Winchester's have their usual run of bad luck.

wWw

The witch they had to dispatch had had an interesting M.O.. She'd been dressing her victims in costumes based on famous fairytales before she killed them. The trail of Hansels and Gretels had led right to her door like a trail of bread crumbs.

But as usual she didn't go easy. Sam and Dean had snuck up on the quaint little hut in the deep woods and stormed the door, Sam swung his weapon up and fired but they had gotten separated in a burst of blue light when the witch disappeared.

As the smoke cleared Sam stood empty handed in huts vacant interior. He shouted "Dean!" glancing frantically around and that's when he caught sight of his image in the mirror, he was wearing...a prince charming outfit?! It was complete with tights and a royal blue cape and he couldn't help but sneer at himself.

"Ok." His mind rushed, "If I'm prince charming what did she turn Dean into?" His mind raced. "There's, like, a prince charming in every freakin' fairy tale. If she meant for me to combat him, he could be turned into a dragon, a giant, a troll ANYTHING! I gotta find out what fairy tale she was working from to locate him." So Sam paced over to the table and the large open book the witch had been looking at as they burst in.

"Oh God No!" he paled as he saw the title.

Several hours later he stood beneath the lone tall tower. It presented only one small window near the top as it's only opening.

He shouted up to the window. "Dean? You there man?"

Silence.

Then a familiar voice growled back. "F*ckin' took you long enough!"

Sam smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" He shouted up.

"I'm just peachy." Came the gruff reply.

"Well, that's...that's good. Hey, I just need to find a ladder and I'll get you down."

"Don't bother, it won't work. We need to use the 'props' she gave us to get outta here. Fairy tale rules or some sh*t."

Sam looked down at himself and saw nothing on his costume that could be used to scale the tower's wall. So he shouted back up, "What props?"

Suddenly out of the small window above came a shimmering golden cascade of flowing locks that made him jump aside quickly. They landed with a loud "whump" on the ground where he'd just been standing.

"Jeez!" He gasped looking from the waist high pile of tresses that trailed all the way back up to the window. Then "oh." As he realized they surrounded his brothers head. Almost a minute passed before he also realized his mouth was still open and he closed it with an audible 'pop'.

"Don't say it." Dean warned.

Sam wanted to laugh. He kept looking from the pile of hair on the ground up to his brothers bitchface. Oh, and Dean was sporting a mighty one.

Fighting for control Sam started to say, "Uh...Is there...more?"

"I got a roomful, I'm practically drowning in the stuff. It just keeps growing!"

"Well, tie it off on something and climb down."

Dean looked down to Sam and shuddered thinking, "Not a fan of heights" but quickly wrapped a length of the fast growing locks around a sturdy beam and eased himself out window.

He descended in a controlled fall as the rapidly growing hair propelled him down the length of the tower and made a soft landing in the tresses already piled on the ground.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down at the short sword he had hanging from his princely bejeweled belt and told Dean to hold still.

wWw

Walking back to the Impala Sam kept giggling.

"Shut up!"

Sam smirked "I don't know if we can fit you and," he gestured with his hands, "all that hair into the car."

They were still a half a mile to go before they reached the Impala and nearly all of Dean's long locks had grown back.

"We'll just keep cutting it until we find the bitch and gank her or she revokes the spell!" his brother growled back.

Sam shrugged, then lost the battle to smile wide again and giggle.

"Hey!" Dean countered. "Long hair's passable, at least I'm not the one stuck in 'Tards until she's dead."

The giggling stopped and Sam was heard to whisper "jerk." in the gloom of the enchanted woods.

The end

Please review and please watch the video that inspired this story- hehe.


End file.
